dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Twilight
Team Twilight (チーム・トワイライト, Chimu Towairaito) is a special independent team, which is led by Hiroaki Saeba, the the son of Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper and the God of Death from Greek Mythology and Saeba Shizuku, the previous successor of Nada Kyokushin Ryu. It is said that they are one of the strongest, independent youth team with both fear and respects from all factions, kingdoms, and empires around the world. Hiroaki started forming his own team during his travels to every kingdoms, empires, and factions around the world of DxE for at least decades before the series (The Unsung Heroes) began. It is revealed later on that all of members of Team Twilight are the deceased spirits of Hiroakis previous member's reincarnated, which they requested to go back to him by the spirt of the God of the Bible in the Ulnar, a sacred place of beginning and the end of all lives goes to. Summary: Team Twilight was envisioned by Hiroaki after the youth tournament. The members of the Team Twilight are from different races in world of DxE, with special powers, talents, backgrounds, and belonging to major factions. Some are hybrids while others are humans and other species to represent. Strength According to Azel, the4th generation Fallen Angel Governor General and third king of Kingdom of Etherious, the strength of the group members is unforeseen with high abilities due to their heritages from their family and abilities. Many of the members have displayed skills on par with Ultimate-Class combatants such as Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. The leader, Hiroaki Saeba is considered the strongest amongst the member and has the potential to became as a Transcendental Being '''and eventually claiming one of the spots of the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World" someday. Members: (WIP - Work in Progress) The members of Team Twilight are represented from different factions and races around the world. Also, they're the peerage member under Geist D. Pheles. The leader/founder of the Team Twilight: * '''Hiroaki Saeba - Vincent is the founder and leader of the Team Twilight. He's the the son of Thanatos, the Strongest Grim Reaper and the God of Death from Greek Mythology and Saeba Shizuku, the previous successor of Nada Kyokushin Ryu. He possess monstrous divine powers, and master martial arts prowess. He's classified as a Power/Technique-Type Fighter. (But refer himself as "Jack of All Trade" = Power/Technique/Support/Wizard in general.) The vice-leaders of the Team Twilight: * Dios Alexander Ariadust - Dios is the one of the vice leaders of the Team Twilight. He is the 1st prince of Kingdom of Ardania. He is also one of top students in the Ardania Royal Academy due to his talents in combat and magic in the kingdom and possess a powerful Divine Power abliities. He's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. * Liana Revini '- Liana is one of the vice leaders of the Team Twilight. She is the heiress to the House of Revini, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. She is also one of top students in the Ardania Royal Academy due to her talents in magic and sorcery arts in the kingdom and her possession of one of Original 18 Longinus, Absolute Demise which it said to be extremely rare. She's classified as a Technique/Wizard-Type Fighter. (with occasional Support in general.) The advisor/tactician of the Team Twilight: *'Oliver Vlarnius '''- Oliver is the advisor/tactician of the Team Twilight. He comes from the House of Vlarnius, one of the highest-ranking scholars in the Kingdom of Ardania for their genius tactics and knowledge. He is also one of top students in the Ardania Royal Academy due to his high intelligence and talents in magic in the kingdom. He's classified as a Wizard/Support-Type Fighter. (with occasional Technique in general.) The members of the Team Twilight: * '''Maelys Nouvenstein - Maelys is a member of the House of Nouvenstein, one of the highest-ranking nobles in the Kingdom of Ardania. She is also the childhood friends of Liana Revini and Nirlizie Al-Saade. She is also considered to be one of the talented combatants in the Ardania Royal Academy due to her heritage and her possession of one of Original 18 Longinus, Canis Lykaon which it said to be extremely rare. She's classified as a Power-Technique Type Fighter. * Nirlizie Al-Saade - She is a member of Team Twilight. She is the next-head priestess of Kingdom of Ardania. She is considered to be one of the talented sorcerer in the land alongside Liana due to her powerful Divine Power - Summoning, which it is revealed to be a Kirin. She's classified as a Technique-Wizard-Type Fighter. * Selim Aruj Almadhi - Selim is a member of the Team Twilight. He is a former, talented mercenary, who went by the nickname or alias "Haboon" operates in the mid-eastern parts of the East Zelmeria before his eventual move into Kingdom of Ardania. He also possess a powerful Divine Power which he is contracted with Set, the God of Chaos, Desert, and Storms from the Egyptian Mythology. He's classified as Power-Type Fighter. (with occasional Technique/Support in general.) * Enri Slekenberg - TBA * Seira V. Nacht - TBA * Melfina Vlarnius - TBA * TBA * TBA Trivia: * Besides Hiroaki, all of the other members of Team Twilight are residents from world of DxE. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Team Twilight Category:Fanon Terminology Category:The Unsung Heroes